This invention relates to support devices for parts of the human body and more particularly, but no exclusively to wrist support devices for sufferers of conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis. This condition is very painful and often crippling and has received considerably more publicity in recent times due to its association with the "computer age disease" known as "repetitive strain injury" or tenosynovovitis.
Medical theories on factors influencing the condition include hereditary genetics, diet, stress, work practices, and injuries.
Sufferers claim that pain most often develops during periods of inactivity, thought to be the result of limited blood circulation created by stagnation of the white cells. This occurs particularly in the joints of the body where tissue is relatively tin.
Flexing movement of an unsupported wrist while asleep can also create considerable discomfort.
Devices offered to alleviate the condition include sheaths and braces which may surround a limb member or joint and may include ribs or stays to limit flexing movement.
They are generally made of leather, plastic materials, canvas or elastic bandage. They are often cumbersome to apply and/or remove, and uncomfortable to wear due to poor heat and vapour dissipation, and create chaffing due to friction.
There are available sheep skin pads or "socks" which are adapted to maintain the heat within a patient's joint. However these previously known sheep skin products do not act as a protector for the joint and generally allow free movement thereof.